At present, liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are used more and more widely due to their advantages, such as low power consumption, miniaturization, thinness and light weight.
A liquid crystal display device comprises a liquid crystal display panel and a backlight source. Typically, in a liquid crystal display device, gate lines and data lines are mostly formed of metallic materials with a high conductivity, such as aluminum (Al) or copper (Cu), in order to promote the charging rate of pixels and reduce the line width and the resistance of wires. Meanwhile, in a liquid crystal display device, a bezel covers a relatively large area. As a result, the bezel of the liquid crystal display device has a large overall size, and hence a narrow bezel design cannot be achieved. The high reflectivity of the metallic materials and the blocking of light by the bezel may both potentially reduce the quality and contrast of the product.